


The Sting of Shattering a Heart

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [4]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Shawn has a confession.





	The Sting of Shattering a Heart

“You…and Carly?”  
  
His cheek throbbed from the slap she had eagerly awarded him for the announcement; the pain measured low when compared to his shame.  
  
Alexis deserved better than this, but Shawn had yet to possess the power which allowed him to deny Carly.  
  
“Was I just a fill in? Something to occupy your time until she decided you were useful again?”  
  
Shawn wanted to tell her about Todd; yet catching the quiet plea in her blue eyes in a glance over Alexis’ shoulder, he buried the truth beneath lies, “I did not want you to find out like this.”


End file.
